Uke Yang Sebenarnya
by Fu For Fujoshi
Summary: Menurutmu, diantara Naruto dan Sasuke, siapa yang posisinya dibawah?... Shonen ai/Boys Love/Yaoi. SN or NS fic. Don't like? So, go to back please!


Tittle: Uke Yang Sebenarnya...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto...

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor.

Pair: Naruto X Sasuke...

Rated: M (for save)...

Warning: Maybe OOC. AU. Shonen ai/Boys Love/Yaoi. Lime and Lime, NC 17+. Typo(s). Don't like? So, go to back please!... Happy reading, Minna-san...

**._._. NxS ._._.**

Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke. Siapa yang tak mengenal si bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto itu? Lelaki 16 tahun dengan paras tampan, kulit putih bersih, dengan model rambut mencuat ke belakang. Semua orang sangat hafal seperti apa sosok itu, bahkan mereka juga tau, jika adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu adalah penganut orientasi seks. Tepat, Sasuke penyuka sesama jenis.

Pacarnya sendiri bernama Uzumaki Naruto, putra tunggal Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Pemuda yang memiliki sifat periang, _easy going_, dan supel itu sangat berlawanan dengan sifat Sasuke yang pendiam dan stoick. Ia nampak lebih berwarna daripada sang kekasih. Rambut kuningnya yang sehangat matahari, pupil safir yang tak kalah dari cerahnya dari langit, tiga garis halus di masing-masing wajah tampannya, dengan kulit tan eksotis yang menawan. Benar-benar berlawanan dengan sang super mencolok itulah yang membuat rekan-rekannya yakin jika Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang Uke sejati dalam hubungan mereka. Dan sudah pasti, Sasuke adalah Seme yang hebat bagi Naruto.

**._._. NxS ._._.**

"Aku bosan dengan semua kebohongan ini 'Suke..." Mendengar nada lelah dari lelaki di depannya, Sasuke yang hendak melahap sepotong _sandwich_ buatannya sendiri, tiba-tiba berhenti. "Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya pemuda itu tak mengerti.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Ayolah Sasuke... Kau pasti tau apa maksudku!" Ia tatap wajah stoic kekasihnya itu dengan malas, "Ini masalah status hubungan kita!"

Sasuke yang mendadak kehilangan nafsu makannya, memandang Naruto lekat sebelum berkata, "Bukannya sudah jelas, kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih," katanya monoton, tapi disisi lain terdengar polos seakan tanpa dosa.

Naruto mendesah, "Bukan itu, yang kumaksud adalah cara untuk menyudahi sandiwara kita. Aku bosan berpura-pura menjadi Uk-" Belum selesai pemuda pirang itu mengakhiri kalimatnya, terdengar suara derit kursi yang bergeseran dengan lantai, pertanda jika Sasuke telah beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalau kau hanya ingin membahas soal itu, maaf aku sedang tidak_ mood_ sekarang..." Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya, lebih baik ia menghindari Naruto daripada harus berdebat hanya karena masalah 'sepele'. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat mengayunkan kakinya, jemari Naruto lebih dahulu meraih pergelangan tangannya, hingga membuat piring kotor bekas sarapan yang ia bawa jatuh dan pecah, hingga membuat lantai berantakkan.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, ia kesal dengan sikap kekasihnya itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe! Lihat, perab-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan piring-piring itu, yang aku pedulikan cuma hubungan kita. Aku lelah harus terus berpura-pura menjadi sosok Uke di depan keluarga dan juga teman-teman kita. Aku benci saat dimana aku harus menyembunyikan kenyataan, jika kau adalah Uke dalam hubungan ini!" Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke meremas lengan si raven, akhirnya melepaskan segala uneg-unegnya. Ia tatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata serius.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka semua!" desis Sasuke usai memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Naruto. Tatapan yang mampu membuatnya lepas kendali dan luluh.

"Kita tidak bisa terus menyembunyikan fakta jika Uke dihubungan kita adalah kau. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan membiarkan semua orang menganggap dirimu sebagai Seme seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan semua ini?"

"Lelah? Tentu saja aku lelah!" Sergah Sasuke cepat, "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak punya pilihan. Ayahku tidak ingin melihat anaknya yang homoseksual ini berada di posisi sama sepeti wanita saat melakukan seks. Ayah pasti akan malu dan marah saat mengetahui hal ini. Dan kau tau sendirikan, orang-orang lebih menyukaimu sebagai seorang _'bottom'_, bukan aku..." Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca saat mengatakannya. Terlebih ketika ia mengucapkan dua kata terakhirnya. Ia sangat lelah.

Naruto yang melihat berubahan mimik wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sedih itu kini nampak menyesal, "Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku egois," lirihnya sambil melepaskan cengkramnya dari kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita tetap merahasiakan kenyataan ini, aku tidak ingin mereka kecewa. Lagipula, Tuhan akan menunjukkan hal yang sebenarnya jika hari itu tiba," ujar Sasuke mencoba tegar. Walau ia sendiri tidak tahan harus selalu terlihat _cool_ dan bijaksana jika sedang bersama teman-teman satu genk mereka. atau kedua belah pihak keluarga yang sangat menyukai sosok si pirang Uzumaki sebagai Uke, "Yang penting kita bahagia..." lanjutnya.

Naruto tau betapa sulitnya menjalin kasih yang sangat dipaksakan seperti ini. Bukan karena kedua pemuda itu tidak saling mencintai. Tapi, anggapan orang-orang yang selalu berpikir jika Sasuke adalah Seme dan ia adalah seorang Uke yang membuatnya muak dan jengkel. Mereka salah. Jangan hanya karena Naruto yang dulu nampak sangat cute hingga membuat para Seme jatuh hati. Dan sosok Sasuke yang pendiam dan tampan itu hampir membuat jutaan Uke mabuk kepayang. Tapi itu kenyataan empat tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka masih duduk dibangku SMP. Dan sekarang semua telah berubah, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pria yang cukup manis sekarang ini, dan Naruto yang sering mengikuti klub bela diri seperti Kendo dan Karate nampak semakin gagah. Semua berubah 180 derajat. Dan ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan, mereka sudah sama-sama tau siapa yang akan menempati posisi 'top and bottom' hanya dengan beradu lidah hampir 15 menit. Dan kenyataannya adalah, Sasuke kalah telak dari Naruto. Sudah jelas jika anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato itu adalah Seme. Tapi, masyarakat menganggap sebaliknya, mereka lebih suka Sasuke berada diposisi atas dan menaklukan Naruto dengan segala teknik-teknik bercintanya, hanya karena terlalu berpandang teguh pada masa lalu keduanya, tanpa melihat kenyataan yang ada sekarang. Dimana Sasuke lebih cocok menjadi Uke daripada Naruto.

"Kita akan sama-sama bertahan Sasuke, hingga saat yang tepat itu tiba!" Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, memeluknya erat dan penuh cinta. Sasuke sendiri memang tak begitu antusias dengan dekapan Naruto, tapi tetap saja, rengkuhan itu selalu membuatnya merasa aman, dan nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Naruto..." bisik Sasuke.

**._._. NxS ._._.**

"Semalam, aku membuat 10_ kissmark_ di tubuh Sai. Ahh, membayangkan wajahnya merona sambil mendesah dan memohon, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan lebih!" Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas Fisika yang baru saja diberikan oleh guru mereka Anko, mulai tidak fokus karena ucapan Suigetsu, temannya di Konoha University.

"Kau membuat 10 saja sudah puas, aku saja hampir 20, belum lagi sisa hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku sampai bingung mau menandai Gaara dibagian yang mana lagi," Hyuuga Neji yang berada di satu meja yang sama turut

menimpali, "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana Sasuke?" Sasuke yang mendadak ditanyai seperti itu tentu saja agak terkejut, tapi ekpresi datarnya itu mampu membuat dua sahabatnya yang berstatus sebagai Seme itu tertipu. "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat," dusta Sasuke. Ia tau teman-temannya tengah menatap curiga ke arahnya, tapi ia lebih suka mengkamuflase dirinya di bakik tumpukan tugas kuliah yang seakan tak ada habisnya.

"Kalau Shikamaru sih, paling banyak akan memberiku 5 _kissmark_, ya... kalian tau sendirikan, dia itu cukup pemalas," usai menyeruput es teh hijau dalam gelas kaca di genggamanya, pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu, ikut dalam obrolan, "Tapi aku cukup menikmati 'permainan'nya sih, sangat jago walau terkesan asal," Kiba menambahkan.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat, ia heran pada rekan-rekannya yang sama sekali tidak malu atau ragu menceritakan hal sepribadi itu pada orang lain. Dan mengenai bekas kecupan, ia memang tidak pernah menandai tubuh Naruto dengan itu, tetapi ditubuhnya, cukup banyak 'tato' merah muda hasil karya si pirang Uzumaki. Termasuk, di...

"Hai Sasuke, apa-apaan lehermu itu!" Sasuke sempat membelalakan matanya sesaat ketika Kiba menunjuk ke arah leher jenjangnya yang putih.

"Kenapa ada bekas_ kissmark_ disana? Apa Naruto yang-..."

Sasuke memang sempat bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan guna mengenyahkan segala kecurigaan dari ketiga kawannya yang memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Ini, memang hasil karya Naruto!" Kiba, Neji, dan Suigetsu terbelalak. "Tapi kalian jangan salah paham dulu, sebenarnya ini adalah keinginanku yang kadang sedikit iri dengan bekas ciuman yang Naruto punya," dengan terpaksa pemuda itu kembali berbohong.

"Kau aneh!" cibir Suigetsu.

Sasuke yang tetap tenang dengan ekpresi stoicnya membalas, "Bukankah, sesekali membuat Uke bekerja sedikit lebih keras adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" Neji dan Suigetsu akhir mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke, walau Kiba masih curiga dengan alasan yang baru saja Sasuke lontarkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas penuh kelegaan, ia elus kissmark di lehernya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah tiga rekannya yang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah masing-masing, dalam hatinya, ia bergumam, 'Naruto, tanda cintamu ini membuat mereka curiga. Untungnya, mereka percaya pada alasanku!'

Haa, semua ini memang melelahkan. Tapi ektingnya sebagai seorang Seme, belum saatnya usai.

**._._. NxS ._._.**

"Nnnhhh... aahhh..." Di malam yang cukup dingin ini, selalu saja ruangan remang-remang milik dua pemuda 19 tahun itu bersuhu lebih hangat. Ini bukan karena penghangat ruangan yang disetel melebih tinggi, melainkan 'aktifitas' kedua penghuninya yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

"Ennnhhh... ssshhh..." Sambil menggeliat seperti ular, Sasuke mendesah. Lidah Naruto benar-benar pandai menjamah titik tersensitif di tubuhnya.

Namun, ketika Naruto hendak mengukir leher jenjang Sasuke dengan kissmark miliknya, jemari Sasuke segera menahannya. Dengan sayu itu tatap wajah Naruto, "Jangan... disana, nanti yang lain makin curiga!" pinta Sasuke setengah mendesah. Naruto yang paham akan hal itu hanya mengangguk, dan kini, ia lebih memilih menciptakan _kissmark_ di bagian dalam pangkal paha Sasuke, hingga menemukan batang kesejatian Sasuke dan mengulum benda itu.

"Akhhh... haaa..." Sasuke mengerang, tubuh bergetar hebat karena perlakuan Naruto. Naruto sendiri, nampak begitu senang melihat rona merah di wajah stoic itu. Bahkan ia takkan segan-segan untuk menggoda Sasuke hingga pemuda berzodiak Leo itu akan menatapnya dengan pandangan lemah dan memohon. Walau di luar sana, orang-orang menginginkan dirinya yang takluk oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Dan seperti biasa, ketika 'aktifitas' keduanya usai, Sasuke takkan ragu untuk menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Naruto, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda berkulit tan itu sambil merasakan belaian-belaian lembut tangan Naruto ketika menyentuh rambut dan punggungnya, sampai ia tertidur lelap, seperti sekarang ini.

"_Oyasuminasai, Sasu-Uke..._" gumam Naruto hingga ia ikut tertidur.

**._._. NxS ._._.**

Bohong kalau Naruto tidak membenci dirinya sendiri yang harus terlihat manja di depan Sasuke, hanya karena ingin membuat teman-temannya yakin jika ia seorang Uke. Seperti sekarang ini, saat kedua pergi ke bioskop bersama pasangan ShikaKiba, NejiGaa, dan SuiSai. Dengan terpaksa Naruto menjadi pemuda bawel yang suka cemberut, padahal dia yang kini adalah sosok yang tegas dan _gantle_.

"Yup, sudah diputuskan, kita akan melihat, Death on Night..."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, mendengar judul film yang akan ia tonton saja membuatnya merinding. Ya, itu adalah salah satu film horor baru yang gosipnya sangat menakutkan hingga membuat orang yang sudah menyaksikannya tidak akan lupa pada keangkeran kisah tersebut. Dan bagi Uchiha Sasuke, menyaksikan film bergenre horor seperti itu hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, sebagai seorang Seme sejati. Sebab, Sasuke takut pada hantu. Dan Naruto tau betul akan hal itu.

"Jangan takut Sasuke, aku ada disampingmu!" bisik Naruto sebelum masuk ke dalam studio tempat film berdurasi hampir dua jam itu akan diputar. Meski Sasuke tetap tenang, jujur, jika saat ini, ia sangat ketakutan. Dan satu yang pasti, ia tidak mau diketawai oleh Neji, Suigetsu, atau Shikamaru hanya karena dia Seme yang gentle takut pada hantu.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Ukh..." Bibir Naruto meringis menahan sakit, ketika kuku jari Sasuke meremas kuat tangannya. Ia tau, Sasuke sangat ketakutan sekarang ini. Naruto bahkan sudah tidak fokus lagi pada jalan cerita ketika melihat tubuh gemetaran dan penuh peluh milik kekasihnya, walau ia agak heran dengan ekpresi datar Sasuke yang seakan tak takut pada apapun itu tidak pernah berubah.

Ia menelengkan wajahnya ke kanan tempatnya duduk, disana Kiba sudah mendekap pundak Shikamaru, dan disebelahkan lagi, Neji tampak sibuk menanangkan Gaara. Sedang disamping tempat duduk Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Sai nampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh pada film yang hampir sejam mereka tonton.

"Filmnya membosankan ya Sasuke-"

"KYAAA..." Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke, meskipun kini beberapa pasang mata menjadi menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sai pada sosok pemuda yang mendekap tubuh Sasuke erat, bermaksud menenangkan sang Uchiha yang mungkin akan berubah out of character setelah Suigetsu menepuk pundaknya disaat Sasuke sedang larut dalam ketakutan.

"Aku takut tau~" Rengek Naruto, sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang meremas bagian belakang kaos Naruto untuk mengurangi efek seram yang baru saja ia tonton.

"Kau membuatku kaget Naru-" ujar Sasuke setelah ia mampu mengendalikan diri.

"Habis aku takut sekali 'Suke~..."

Sasuke melepas pelukan Naruto, "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar saja? Kita beli minuman dulu untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya?" Ajak pemuda itu. Dan Naruto langsung mengangguk setuju. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto segera menggamit pergelangan tangan Sasuke, mengajaknya keluar dari studio remang-remang itu.

Semua rekan-rekan mereka hanya menautkan alis tak mengerti dengan keduanya. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang memang lebih peka dari kelima orang itu, membeo dalam hati,_ 'Aku yang salah atau Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke tadi? Dan wajah Sasuke itu, kenapa ia terlihat seperti Uke?'_ pikirnya.

_'Ahh, sudahlah! Memikirkan mereka cuma membuatku repot saja!'_ Putus Shikamaru akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Minumlah Sasuke!" Sasuke menerima sekaleng soft drink pemberian Naruto tanda banyak bicara. "Untung saja, aku segera bereaksi sebelum kau bertindak diluar kendali?"

Sasuke mendengus sebal, sambil memajukan sedikit bibir bawahnya ia berkata, "Huh, menyebalkan!"

Naruto menepuk kepala Sasuke, "Kau tau 'Suke, wajahmu saat ketakutan tadi sangat imut. Coba saja mereka menyadari jika kau ketakutan hanya karena film horor."

"_Urusai_!"

"Hahaha, ya sudah ya sudah. Kita tunggu mereka disini saja. Oya, apa kau mau burger?" Pupil biru Naruto mengarah pada stand burger yang berada beberapa meter di depan sana.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Sasuke sebelum meminum habis minuman ringan berasa moca yang sedaritadi di genggamnya. Dan Naruto, tentu saja ia segera menuju stand burger untuk membelikan makan siang untuk sang Uke yang sempat tegang selama kurun waktu sejam. 'Kalau saja kita tidak harus berpura-pura, pasti aku sudah memeluknya dengan cara Seme,' rutuk pemuda Uzumaki itu penuh sesal.

._._. NxS ._._.

Uzumaki Narutopun masih tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang tiap hari ia lihat, dimana Uke tercintanya begitu cekatan mengolah bahan masakan mentah menjadi makanan yang luar biasa lezat seperti sekarang ini. Ya, tentu saja demikian. Sasuke yang bersifat dingin memang sangat mustahil sekali memiliki bakat seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya, Sasuke sangat pandai dalam urusan masak memasak.

"Beruntung aku memilikimu..." gumam Naruto dengan wajah merona merah serta senyum yan terkembang di bibirnya. Ia bahagia, mempunyai Uke serba bisa seperti Sasuke.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah muncul dihadapan Naruto dengan berkacak pinggang, bertanya pada Semenya dengan ketus.

Bola mata shappire Naruto mengamati lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan T-shirt ketat yang dipadukan dengan apron warna biru laut, plus celana jeans pendek sedikit di atas lutut, tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Siapa suruh kau terlalu mempesona dimataku," jawab Naruto yang agak tidak nyambung. Membuat Uchiha muda di depannya menautkan alis penuh tanda tanya.

"Dobe! Daripada bengong seperti itu, bukankah kau lebih baik mem-"

"SASUKEEE... NARUTOOO... AKU DATANG UNTUK MENJENGUK KALIAAAN..." Seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong, suara keras dan lantang milik Uchiha Itachi-kakak Sasuke-, mampu membuat duo SemeUke itu terkejut.

"Gawat!" Sasuke buru-buru melepas apron yang ia kenakan dan melemparkannya pada Naruto, "Cepat pakai itu dan pergilah ke dapur!"

"Hah?" rahang Naruto menganga lebar, "Kau bercanda? Aku 'kan tidak bisa masak?"

Sasuke tak mengindahkan ucapan Semenya itu, dan tetap mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam pantry, supaya Itachi tidak curiga jika adik kecilnya adalah pemuda dengan posisi 'bottom' yang pandai memasak. "Kau tinggal memasukan sayuran itu ke dalam panci, dan tambahkan gula serta garam saja, Naruto!" Sasuke menjelaskan dengan cepat, sesaat sebelum berlari menuju pintu utama dimana sang kakak yang agak 'hiper' itu berhenti berteriak dan menganggu kententraman tetangga kanan dan kiri apartement yang mereka tinggali.

Sementara Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat. Sayur mana yang harus ia masukkan lebih dahulu, kubis, wortel, buncis, atau kentang? Ia baru sadar, ternyata memasak itu cukup membingungkan daripada harus menyelesaikan soal Aljabar.

_'Baiklah, lebih baik, kubis dulu yang masuk...'_ dan dengan hati-hati ia memasukan sayuran berwarna putih itu ke dalam panci berisis air mendidih. Padahal semua orang tau, jika Kubis cukup cepat masaknya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah terlanjur masukkan?...

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Siang _Nii-san_..." Itachi, pria berkuncir di belakang tengkuk itu hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Penampilan adiknya yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat kakak yang terkenal dengan julukan '_Brother Complex'_ itu menelan ludah.

"Wow, kau nampak seksi _baka ototou-chan_..." Itachi bersiul genit ala preman jalanan yang sedang menggoda para gadis yang sedang lewat di depan mereka. Matanya terarah pada kaki jenjang Sasuke, lalu ke atas tepat dipaha Sasuke yang putih mulus dan mungkin akan terasa kenyal jika dipegang.

"_Kuso_! Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh baka-Aniki!" Meski ia kesal di bilang sexy, ia tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah eloknya.

Namun, sejak hari ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi mengenakan T-Shirt super ketat dengan celana jeans pendek, khas Uke. Karena tatapan liara dan bernafsu sang kakak bisa membuat sandiwaranya terbongkar.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini hari kebalikan ya? Kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat cool sementara Sasuke nampak manis sekali?" Pupil obsidian Itachi menyelidiki penampilan Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah, lalu ke arah Naruto yang macho dengan jeans belel sebatas lutut, kaos oblong warna orange serta penampilan yang acak-acakan.

Naruto yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur dengan semangkuk sup besar sup menjawab, "Kita hanya ingin mengganti suasana? Tidak boleh ya?" katanya agak merajuk.

Itachi memutar kedua kelopak matanya dengan bosan, "Ya deh. Aku percaya."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau kemari? Kaa-san, baik-baik saja kan?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah adiknya yang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa alat makan yang ditata rapi di atas meja, "Kaa-san dan Tou-san baik-baik saja kok. Lalu, keperluanku kemari hanya ingin menonton ini..." Secara bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada kotak DVD dengan gambar laki-laki dan perempuan yang saling berpagutan lidah. "Aku pinjam video porno ini dari temanku Yahiko. Karena tidak mungkin aku menontonnya di rumah, jadi aku membawanya kemari, lagipula aku kurang suka menonton sesuatu yang 'asik' sendirian."

"Dasar mesum!" umpat Naruto yang langsung disetujui oleh Sasuke. "Tapi, boleh juga sih. Mumpung sekarang malam minggu, iyakan Sasuke?"

"Ng?" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan ekpresi malas, "Ternyata kalian sama saja!" katanya.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Orang dewasa mana yang tidak akan terangsang ketika melihat dua orang berbeda genre sedang bergumul dalam satu ranjang sambil mengerang, mendesah, dan menggeliat? Ya, meskipun orang itu heteroseksual, keinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan apa yang ada di video itu tentu saja membuat gairah naik perlahan-lahan.

"Ahhh... Ahhh..." Lihat saja Uchiha sulung itu, dari awal dia hampir onani ketika menyaksikan adegan per adegan dalam video itu. Sementara Naruto mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera menerkam Sasuke yang enggan ikut bergambung dalam acara mereka, dan lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan membaca habis novel 245 halaman miliknya.

_'Aku... nggak tahan!' _Naruto segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tanpa banyak bicara ia tarik paksa Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya, dengan air wajah setengah memohon. Itachi yang diam-diam melihat pola kedua pemuda yang sedang mabuk asmara itu terkekeh geli begitu mengetahui Sasuke tak bisa menolak keinginan sang Uke untuk melakukan 'itu'.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak sabaran!" gumam Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa penetrasi atau pelumas, Naruto segera mengarahkan kejantanannya yang super tegang itu di lubang sempit Sasuke. "Ini akan sakit Sasuke, tapi kau sendirikan yang menginginkan agar aku menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, jadi kumohon tahanlah!" Sasuke yang sudah dalam posisi menungging membelakangi Naruto mengangguk. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia dapat merasakan kesejatian Naruto yang hangat mulai menerobos lubang miliknya.

"Ennhh... akkhhh..." rintihnya menahan perih dan rasa panas pada lubang di tubuhnya.

"Tahann... 'Suke... Ukh..." Ingin sekali Sasuke berteriak kencang ketika milik Naruto tertanam sempurna dalam tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu, bisa-bisa Itachi akan curiga.

Yang jelas, setelah hubungan seks ini finish, Sasuke akan berjuang mati-matian agar tidak berjalan tertatih-tatih di depan Itachi, dan harus memasang raut bahagia dan kepuasan. Sedang Naruto, tentu saja harus bersikap layaknya seorang Uke yang baru saja dimanja oleh sang Seme.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"Jaa Sasuke, jaa Naruto... Terima kasih sudah menemaniku menonton video ini..."

"Ya-yah... cepat pulang sana!" Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu, membalas.

"Haha, kau jahat sekali pada kakakmu ini!" Sambil mengatakannya, Itachi menepuk pantat Sasuke.

"Ukh!" Reflek Sasuke melenguh. Oh, Kami-sama, seandainya Itachi tau betapa sakitnya bagian itu saat ini. "Cepat pergi, Baka Aniki!" usir Sasuke geram. Melihat sang Uke marah dan merengut seperti itu, Naruto terkikik. Ia bangga menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa melihat betapa OOCnya Sasuke jika bersama dirinya.

**._._. NxS ._._.**

TBC

._._. NxS ._._.

Nah, gimana-gimana? Masih terlalu OOCkah sifat Sasuke? Semoga enggak. Yosh, terakhir... silahkan klik kotak review di bawah ini, untuk pujian, flame, kritik, dan saran... Jaa...


End file.
